For Us
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Mark is wearing black. Mark wants a relationship with Ronnie. How far does he get? Slash. Mark/Ronnie.


I don't own anything. I spent most of the night writing this so if it sucks blame lack of sleep. Slash. Sex. Bye!

* * *

I sat in my bed staring up at the ceiling. The thoughts racing through my mind kept me from getting up. I was so tired of having my family hate me, having them expect me to be the perfect, sweet little boy.

When I was with Ronnie though I felt like nothing could stop me. He made me feel like I had something to live for, but we could only talk when no one was looking or he would get hurt for being seen with me.

Two days ago I convinced him to bring me some of the clothes he wears. He kept asking why, but I just smiled and told him to bring them. Yesterday when I got them I hid them from everyone until I got home.

Today was the first day that anyone was going to see me wearing these clothes, but I needed to be with Ronnie. When we weren't together I felt as if nothing could make me happy.

Before Ronnie I was miserable. I would go as far as to say suicidal, but I hadn't tried anything so I guess I wasn't. Ronnie made me forget all of that. No matter what happened to me I needed to be with Ronnie.

I quickly got out of bed and pulled the clothes that Ronnie gave me one. Once I was in the black attire I started to paint my nails. I had to go all the way for him. I didn't know how to put on the make-up so I decided that I had to call Ronnie to come over and help me.

Picking up the phone I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. I hoped that it wasn't too early to call him. Dialing his number I only had to wait for three rings before he answered.

"Hello," Ronnie said into the phone.

"Hey, it's Mark," I said nervously.

"Hey, you going to tell me why I let you burrow those clothes?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah," I said smiling, "But you have to come here first."

"What do you have planned Mark?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing big," I teased, "But I do need your help with the final touches."

"Should I be afraid?" he asked teasing back slightly.

"Maybe," I said biting my lip, "Will you come over?"

"Sure," he said his voice neutral, "I'll be there soon."

"Okay, bye," I said trying not to scream in happiness.

"Bye," he said hanging up the phone.

Smiling to myself I put the phone down and left my room hoping no one was home since it was Saturday. Mom and Dad wouldn't be home and Brad was staying with a friend, which only left Randy.

"Hey Mark," Randy said as I walked down the stairs, "Wow, what's with the black?"

"Nothing," I said sighing, "Why are you here?"

"Where else would I be?" he asked confused.

"Out," I said shrugging.

"Mark, what's up with you?" he said walking up to me, "Where did this come from?"

"You wouldn't understand," I said moving away from him.

"Try me," he said almost in a begging tone.

"No," I said no emotion in my voice.

"Mark I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," he said as the doorbell rang.

"I don't need help," I said opening the door, "Hey Ronnie."

"Wow," Ronnie said staring at me, "You look good."

"Thanks," I said grabbing his arm, "Want to go upstairs?"

"Sure," he said letting me direct him to my room, "What do you need help with?"

"The make-up," I said shutting and locking my bedroom door behind us.

"Sit down," he said motioning to the bed, "Look up."

Ronnie talked me through putting on the make-up. Hearing his voice I happily listened to what he was saying. Then I felt something on my lips. Opening my eyes I stared at him.

"Just lipstick," Ronnie whispered calmly.

Nodding my head I stared into Ronnie's eyes. Seeing him stare back I can't help but start to quicken my breath. Ronnie looked between my lips and my eyes before kissing me.

When his lips touched mine I felt like everything around me disappeared. I wanted this for so long. My hands moved so I was pulling his head closer to mine. Ronnie moved so he was straddling me and pushed me so I was lying on the bed.

Running my hands down his sides I rested them on his hips not knowing how far he wanted to do. Once he broke the kiss both of us were panting. I didn't even think when I started to bite and lick his neck.

"Mark," Ronnie said his eyes closed.

I moved my mouth down until I got to his collar bone where I sucked on it wanting to mark him as mine. His hands moved to the back of my head and pushed me into his neck.

"Fuck," he said pulling me away and crashing his lips into mine.

Moaning into his mouth I moved my hand to grab his ass and pushing his against me. He broke the kiss again and pulled my shirt off before taking his off too. I pressed my lips to his nipples and started to bite and suck on them.

"Mark please," he panted out.

"Tell me what to do," I said flicking my tongue over his nipple.

"Pants," he said arching into my mouth, "Pants off."

"Yeah," I said pulling my pants off as well as his along with our boxers.

He pulled me up and kissed me again. My hand wrapped around his penis and started to jerk him off. He moaned into my mouth and thrust into my hand. Feeling his hand wrap around mine I bite my lip to stop from being too loud.

"So good," he said throwing his head back.

"Yeah," I said feeling my stomach tighten, "Shit, I'm going to…"

"Me too," he said nodding.

"Ronnie," I moan out as I came.

"Shit Mark," he said thrusting once more into my hand.

Feeling our cum mix on our stomachs I let out another moan. I brought my hand up to my mouth and licked it off. Once I tasted him I moved so I was lying on top of him and started to lick the cum from his stomach.

"You taste good," I said once I had licked all the cum off.

"Mark," Ronnie said sitting up, "I didn't know you were bi, gay, or whatever."

"Neither did I," I said sighing, "I've been wanting to do that since I met you. Hell, I've been dreaming of it."

"Yeah," he said calmly, "Me too."

"We should clean up," I said looking down at our bodies.

"Yeah," he said standing up.

"Ronnie," I said standing up and looking at the floor, "What does this make us?"

"It makes you mine," he said kissing me softly, "And me ours."

"Good," I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Now let's get dressed," he said pulling away, "I'll reapply your make-up."

"Okay," I said tugging my clothes on and wiping the make-up off my face.

Ronnie put his clothes on and sat me back down on the bed. This time he put my make-up on easily and than redid his. I stood up when he was done, kissed his lips, and linked our fingers together.

"Is this okay?" I asked lifting our hands that were together.

"Yeah," Ronnie said nodding, "It's good. What about you? Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah," I said taking a deep breath, "I'm good."

"Good," he said leading us out of my room.

As we walked out of my room I felt like I could actually be happy. Ronnie and I were dating. I didn't really care about what my family said or did as long as I was still with Ronnie. Nothing mattered to me without him.


End file.
